edkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ed, Edd i Eddy: Wielkie Kino
Ed, Edd i Eddy: Wielkie Kino – stworzony na potrzeby telewizji film oparty na popularnej serii Cartoon Network Ed, Edd n Eddy. Służy także jako finał serii. Film po raz pierwszy wyemitowany w Skandynawii w dniu 31 maja 2009 r., A następnie w Australii w dniu 5 czerwca 2009 r., w południowo-wschodniej Azji w dniu 13 czerwca 2009 r.,wWe Włoszech w dniu 24 lipca 2009 r., w Ameryce Łacińskiej w dniu 27 września 2009 r., w Hiszpanii w dniu 6 listopada 2009 r. ,w Stanach Zjednoczonych 8 listopada 2009 r., w Polsce 30 grudnia 2009 r., w Wielkiej Brytanii 17 lipca i 18 lipca 2010 r., we Francji 1 sierpnia 2010 r. i wreszcie w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich 19 sierpnia 2012 r. Film koncentruje się wokół Eda, Edda i Eddy'ego poszukujących Brata Eddy'ego, który do czasu filmu był niewidzialną postacią. Streszczenie Najnowszy przekręt Eda, Edda i Eddy'ego idzie na marne, raniąc kilkoro dzieci z sąsiedztwa i denerwując ich. Z tego powodu wszyscy, którzy są dotknięci (Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny i Deska), wpadają w szał, chcąc zemścić się na Edach.Edowie mają jednak asa w rękawie i uciekają w samochodem Brata Eddy'ego. Kiedy Edowie zdołali uciec z załuka,by wyruszyć do legendarnego starszego brata Eddy'ego, każde z pokrzywdzonych dzieci przysięga zemstę.Nazz i Kevin gonią rowerem Kevina, Rolf jedzie na Wilfredzie z zamiarm złożenia sprawiedliwej zemsty ze swego dawnego kraju, a Jonny przywdziewa płaszcz Kapitana Melona, by ścigać "złoczyńców" za pomocą swojego pomocnika, Zadziornej Dechy! Sarah i Jimmy również zostają wciągnięci w bójkę, chociaż ich stawka jest o wiele bardziej hedonistyczna: po prostu zobaczyć, jak Edowie zostają zmasakrowani. Wszystko to nie jest dobre dla dzieci, jednak w to zadani zyskało im kilka gniewnych, budzących grozę wrogów w postaci sióstr Ochydek, którze idą na wojnę w imię ratowania swoich "chłopaków". Historia Następujące wydani w serwisie fanowskim Ed, Edd n Eddy, The3Eds, 8 listopada 2008 r., Zaczerpniętym z wydania CN Block Party: "Och, bracie! Trzymaj się swoich łamiszczęk, ponieważ Ed, Edd i Eddy powracają w listopadzie wstrzymana, ponieważ została zmieniona. W zupełnie nowym filmie pełnometrażowym! Tym razem Eddy posunął się za daleko i wyciągnął przekręt, po którym ma za sobą całą gang z sąsiedztwa. I tylko jedna osoba może go uratować ... jego legendarny, nigdy wcześniej nie widziany, starszy brat! Cartoon Network rozpoczyna zabawę od maratonu "Best of Ed, Edd n Eddy" i owija imprezę OGROMNYM wydarzeniem filmowym! Podnieś swoich kumpli na tę zabawną premierę w dniu wstrzymana, ponieważ się zmieniła o 19:00 w Cartoon Network! " Nieprawidłowa sytuacja planowania w Wielkiej Brytanii, w lutym 2009 r., Dała fanom więcej informacji o filmie, dzięki uprzejmości Yahoo! Listy telewizyjne; "Po oszustwie, Ed, Edd i Eddy są zmuszeni wyrwać się z zaułka. Panikując, Eddy sugeruje, że ukryją się u swojego brata przynajmniej dopóki pył nie opadnie. Zgadzając się, Edowie wyruszają w epicką podróż przez nieznane terytoria, by zlokalizować miejsce pobytu "Wielkiego Broka" ... nieświadomi, że rozwścieczone dzieciaki z sąsiedztwa tropią je, waląc w głąbów! " Fabuła Gdy film się otwiera, kamera przełącza się na różne obszary zaułka, wszystkie puste i niesamowicie ciche. Potem jednak widzimy Aleję, całkowicie zniszczoną. Kamera następnie zwraca się do pokoju Eda, gdzie Ed, wyraźnie wpadając w panikę, wpada do środka i natychmiast zaczyna zapełniać jedną ze swoich skarpetek jak najwięcej swoich rzeczy, zabierając ze sobą także kolekcję gąbk i tosty z masłem. Potem wybiega na zewnątrz, przerywając Sarze i Jimmy'emu, którzy udają, że robią film. Tymczasem w Domu Edda, słychać płacz Edda, z całym dobytkiem obok otwartej walizki na swoim łóżku, podczas gdy sam Edd próbuje napisać list wyjaśniający incydent swoim rodzicom. Ed następnie wpada przez jego drzwi. W domu Eddy'ego Eddy i także pakuje swoje rzeczy do walizki, panikując, gdy słyszy kogoś przy tylnych drzwiach. Ed wpada do środka, wyciąga Edda ze skarpety, ale kiedy śpieszą się, by uciec, wyczuwają, jak inne dzieci przychodzą i pędzą, by ukryć się w pokoju Brata Eddy'ego, używając tapety do kamuflażu i zamaskowania drzwi (choć bardzo słabo). Ukrywając się w pokoju, Eddy zamyka drzwi kilkoma potężnymi zamkami, śrubami, a nawet łańcuchem. Podczas gdy Edy kulą się w kącie, Eddy oskarża ich obecną sytuację Edda. Eddy popycha Edda do drzwi, aby wysłuchiwać innych dzieci, używając szklanki, ale Ed zaskakuje go głośnym chrupnięciem, gdy zaczyna jeść tosty, a następnie Edd przypadkowo upuszcza szklankę, gdy dzieci odkrywają ich kryjówkę i próbują złamać drzwi. Podczas gdy Eddy i Edd rozpaczliwie próbują uciec przez okno i otwór wentylacyjny (oba są zamurowane), Ed próbuje odjechać na zatrzymany wielbłąd w pokoju, który popycha go do tyłu, do alarmu przeciwpożarowego jako pudełka oznaczongo jako "W razie filmu, zbić szkło". Eddy łamie szkło, ale zawiera tylko fistaszka. Właśnie wtedy dzieciom udało się otworzyć drzwi w połowie, powodując, że Ed złamał orzech, odsłaniając klucz. Eddy natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że klucz jest do samochodu jego brata. Edki wsiadają, ale samochód się nie uruchamia. Tak jak sobie to uświadamiają, dzieciom udaje się przejść przez drzwi. Dzieciaki wpadają do środka, wszystkie z nich są okropnie okaleczone w taki czy inny sposób: Rolf miał odgryzione duże części ciała, Kevin jest posiniaczony i spalony, głowa Jonny'ego jest zaciśnięta przez pułapkę na niedźwiedzie, Deska jest podcięta i pęknięta, a większość włosów Nazz jest obcięta i nosi tylko karton. Ed przebija stopy przez podłogę samochodu i dosłownie wyprowadza samochód z pokoju i przebija się przez dom i na ulicę. Tymczasem dzieciaki ścigają Edów w dzikim pościgu przez zaułek, złomowisko i plac budowy. Rolfowi udaje się wyciągnąć Eda z samochodu, doganiając go świnią, Wilfredem, ale Edom udało się go strząsnąć. W końcu jednak dzieciom udało się złapać Eda. Rolf używa Wilfreda i jego kędzierzawego ogona do zerwania dachu samochodu, a dzieci wskakują na samochód i przygotowują się do ataku na Edów. Podczas gdy Ed i Eddy obwiniają się nawzajem, Eddowi udaje się złapać karuzelę. Gdy samochód obraca się dziko, inne dzieci (plus Wilfred i Deska) odlatują, chociaż Kevin ostrzega ich: "Jeszcze się spotkamy frajerzy". Edd w końcu uwalnia swój uścisk na karuzeli, wysyłając samochód (i Edów) lecących w niebo, w górę i na dół z zaułka, a ostatecznie z Peach Creek. Pozostałe dzieci przegrupowują się, a Kevin mówi im, że nie mogą pozwolić Edkom uciec, za zniszczenie alei i zranienie ich w ten sposób. Kevin idzi po rower, a Nazz z nim. Deska "szepce" coś do Jonny'ego i obaj uciekali (Jonny tylko mówił, że Plank czytał jego myśli, a Jonny mówił, że nadszedł czas, aby wezwać "siły specjalne"). Rolf stoi sam, przyrzekając nabicie Edów na widły zemsty. Sarah i Jimmy również decydują się pójść za nimi, biorąc piknikowy lunch, tylko po to, by patrzeć, jak załatwiają Edów. W tym czasie Edowie wylądowali na pustyni. Choć ich samochód jest uszkodzony, zdają sobie sprawę, że uciekli od dzieciaków, przynajmniej na razie. Jednak ich radość szybko zostaje skwaszona po tym, jak Ed rozbija swój samochód na wielką skałę, skutecznie go niszcząc. Po tym, jak Eddy i Edd rzucają swój gniew na sytuację, Eddy mówi im, że najlepszym sposobem działania będzie odnalezienie miejsca pobytu jego brata, ponieważ większość dzieci boi się brata Eddy'ego. Chociaż Edd wyraża swoje wątpliwości, w końcu zgadza się, ale nie przed opuszczeniem etykiety na samochodzie oznaczonym "Niesprawny". Tymczasem w załuku dzieci przygotowują się do polowania na Edów. Jonny i Deska decydują się zostać Kapitanem Melonem i Zadziorną Dechą, ich odpowiednikami alter-ego superbohaterów, ujawniając lokalizację ich legowiska, Jaskini Melona, która jest bardzo misternie ukryta pod drzewem na podwórku Jonny'ego. Zręcznie przeskakuje z dachu na dach i wyrusza na poszukiwania Edów po Peach Creek. Kevin i Nazz, jadący rowerem Kevina, pędzą, by podążać za Edami. Wściekłość Kevina powoduje, że jedzie bardzo szybko, rozpryskując zarówno siebie jak i Nazza owadami, oślepiając go i powodując upadek w sadzie brzoskwiniowym. Kevin przeprasza, najwyraźniej Nazz, która próbuje przytulić go w przebaczeniu, ale okazuje się, że faktycznie przeprasza swój rower, który został uszkodzony podczas wypadku. Gdy próbuje naprawić rower, Kevin mówi Nazz, że muszą ustalić, dokąd zmierzają Edowie i wybrać najkrótszą drogę do tego miejsca, ponieważ nie ma szans, że Edowie odważyliby się wrócić do Peach Creek po tym, co zrobili. Po tym, jak poprosił Nazz o spinkę do włosów, aby naprawić rower, pyta ją, kto jest jedyną osobą na świecie, do której Eddy zwróciłby się po pomoc inną niż jego przyjaciele. Nazz wskazuje, że jedyną osobą, której Eddy ufa, jest jego brat. Kevin początkowo pochwala swoją inteligencję, ale natychmiast uświadamia sobie (w obawie), że brat Eddy'ego nie będzie tolerował ich ścigania Eddy'ego, a on i Nazz pędzą w pościg za naprawionym rowerem. Ze względu na pośpieszną naprawę i szkody wyrządzone w wyniku wypadku, rower Kevina został znacznie zredukowany. Rolf, po załadowaniu wielu zapasów i uzbrojenia na Wilfreda, odjeżdża na szczycie świni w pogoni za Edami i znajduje wrak samochodu na pustyni. Po wydostaniu się zza skały, uzbrojony po zęby i dziurawiącego widłami, po zdezorientowanym spojrzeniu Wilfreda zdaje sobie sprawę, że Edów nie ma już od wielu godzin. Rolf, używając muffinki, jajka i butelki oliwy z oliwek, szuka dowodów Edów, ale gdy coś znajduje, Wilfred zjada dowody. Jednak po tym, jak wdał się w bój ze świnią, znajduje etykietkę pozostawioną przez Edda. Przekazując je Wilfredowi, aby świnia mogła wywąchać Eda, Rolf groźnie oświadcza, że "nim zapadnie zmierzch, Rolf nadzieje Edów na rożnie". Tymczasem Edowie maszerują przez pole krów, niecierpliwie oczekując przybycia na miejsce Brata Eddy'ego. Eddy ujawnia jednak, że choć przewodzi, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mieszka jego brat. Jednak wyciąga pocztówkę, by pokazać ją Edowi, który Edd próbuje sprawdzić na stemplu pocztowym. Plan jest jednak udaremniony, ponieważ znak został rozmazany. Ed bawi się, rysując obraz Eddy'ego na wymionach krów, dopóki Edd nie wziął kredki, której używał do sporządzenia wykresu. Edd odkrywa, że na podstawie swoich wcześniejszych doświadczeń z dziedzictwem Brata Eddy'ego, takich jak śmierdząca bomba "El Mongo", przepis na ostry sos i fałszywa mapa skarbów, Brat Eddy'ego jest żartownisiem. Podczas gdy Edd próbuje ustalić, gdzie Brat Eddy może się dowiedzieć o takich wybrykach, Ed wskazuje reklamę w swoim komiksie, opowiadającą o fabryce żartów w pobliskim miasteczku Lemon Brook. Edd wskazuje, że Brat Eddy'ego musi tam pracować, a przynajmniej być stałym klientem fabryki , a Eddy z przekonaniem przewiduje, że jego brat jest właśnie teraz tam.Kategoria:Serie